


Tales from the Darkest Dungeon

by Mr_Legoman



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Based on my game play through, Diary/Journal, RNG
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Legoman/pseuds/Mr_Legoman
Summary: A story told from my playthrough of Darkest Dungeon. From the perspective of, the mercenaries of the campaign men and women of the campaign. Told by Diary entries, Journals, and letters.





	1. Prologue Start of the Campaign

Prologue

Letter sent from the former owner of the "Darkest" estate to the new heir

To the heir of my Estate

Ruin has come to our family. You remember our venerable house, opulent and imperial; gazing proudly from its stoic perch above the moor. I lived all my years in that ancient, rumor-shadowed manor.

''Fattened by decadence and luxury… and yet I began to tire of conventional extravagance. Singular unsettling tales suggested the mansion was a gateway to some fabulous and unnameable power. With relic and ritual, I bent every effort to the excavation and recovery of those long-buried secrets, expending what remained of our family fortune on swarthy workmen and sturdy shovels. "

''At last, in the salt-soaked crags beneath the lowest foundations, we unearthed that damnable portal of antediluvian evil."

''Our every step unsettled the ancient earth…but we were in a realm of death and madness! In the end, I alone fled laughing and wailing through those blackened arcades of antiquity….until consciousness failed me."

''You remember our venerable house…opulent and imperial. It is a festering abomination! I beg you return home, claim your birthright, and deliver our family-"

''-from the ravenous clutching shadows…"

''Of the Darkest Dungeon."

The Ancestor

From a journal entry of the Heir of the Darkest Estate.

The rumors could not have prepared me for the true mess that has befallen my family home. The town itself is in severe disrepair and those few that live their glare as I pass by. I feel eyes on me everywhere I walk around the estate I can feel something watching me. Troubling I do not think its human. Regardless of my fears I am still determined to fix what my ancestor has destroyed. My family's name and honor are on the line. I will not fail in this task I have been given and will begin to look for people that could help me in this matter. Already I have had the caretaker go into towns and leave ads over the place to inform the public of my plight. I have also come into contact with two men.

One of which is a famed Crusader, Reynauld the other is a highwayman by the name of Dismas. Reynauld would be a great service to this cause while Dismas' skills could also prove valuable at least in knowing how his kind thinks. I have sent both men letters and I await their reply.

Lastly, I have decided to rename this estate. Names as my late ancestor would say "Are very important things," and having an estate even nicknamed the Darkest estate or the Cursed estate cannot and will not stand. So, henceforth I will call it the estate of Hope and Promise. The Hope Estate for short. Until I write again.

Poster found to put up in bars and taverns around towns and cities

Seeking skilled laborers, brave adventures, merchants, and farmers.

The estate known as the Darkest estate has been renamed the Hope and Promise estate and it is in need of brave souls to help it. A valuable reward for those with the skill to earn it. Farmland for those brave enough to take it. And heavy labor for those needing work. If this interest you make your way to the Estates of Hope and Promise.

Letter Sent from the Heir of the Hope and Promise Estate to the Crusader Reynauld.

To the Crusader Reynauld

I am the man you spoke with previously about the new "crusade" that is about to begin. As I stated previously I require a man of your skill set. A strong and confident leader who can wield a sword effectively. Your success in the many battles of the latest crusade also made me realize that you will be a great addition to the cause. This cause is a simple one the purification of my estate. Or perhaps eradication it would be better to say eradication of an infestation. Regardless of the words use the action is the same my family estate has been plagued by horrifying abominations. No doubt you've heard of the rumors of my estate already. The "Darkest" estate as it's called now has suffered greatly, and I mean to fix it. I plan to wage a mini-war against the creatures that dare to seize my lands. I plan to hire mercenaries to fight these abominations and would put you in charge of them. I will not sugarcoat this, it will be terrible. I can confirm that even some of the more absurd and twisted stories you've heard are true. Fish men, witches, and living skeletons are all true. But you are a man of action who walks in the light. I know that you will not shrink from fear.

There is also I must mention a valuable reward if you agree to fight in this cause. My family was prosperous once and many of the valuables they own are lost amidst the decay and ruin. I shall pay handsomely to all who will fight this cause for me. If you wish to join this cause simply find my man at the Red Hook tavern. You will know him by his mannerisms, do not judge him too harshly he is the caretaker of the estate and has suffered greatly. He will take you to the estate and if all goes well you will be joined by another man Dismas.

I hope to see you see you at the estate and wish you well. Also enclosed is a sapphire a small taste of what is to come if you join your sword to my cause.

Hopefully your future employer The Heir.


	2. Week 0 - 5

Dairy entry of the Crusader Reynauld Week O of the campaign

Reynauld I

Arrived at the estate via the old road along with the man Dismas. We rode a stagecoach all the way from the city with little trouble. Until we drew close to the manor that is. A small bandit group attempted to ambush us. They fired at the coach, and if it were not for Dismas quick thinking we would both be crushed in the crash. Upon escaping the crash, we searched for our driver, the caretaker of the estate. He was nowhere to be found so we decided to press on, making our way to the hamlet on the estate. As we walked the trail I began to truly notice how corrupt the land around us was. I took a moment to observe the area around us, letting Dismas go on ahead. Trees and grass looked as if they were dying, all around the land seemed to be dying. So transfixed was I that one of the bandits nearly killed me with a sneak attack. Again, it was Dismas' quick actions that saved me. He fired his pistol before I even fully knew a bandit was behind me. I quickly snapped out of my semi-trance and drew my own weapon. Turning I found a 2nd bandit ready to charge at me. Not wanting Dismas to have all the glory, I charged at and killed this one. He was a poorly trained welp who barely knew any stance. He died quickly with hardly a struggle. After making sure the two bandits were truly dead, we set off again. Dismas did loot what little gold they had. When I asked why he said, " it's for the cause." We encountered only two more bandits before arriving at the estate. They were better trained and put up a bit more of a fight. We eventually defeated them, but we both took a few hits from their attacks. I must say that my initial impression of Dismas was in error. He is a capable fighter and a valuable ally. He was invaluable in the fight with the bandit. He's handy with his dagger and pistol.

After those bandits, we had a short walk to finally reach the hamlet. It is truly in a sorry state. I and Dismas looked around the place and have noticed nearly all the buildings are in bad shape. The chapel, by the light, it is devastated. I have never seen such a sorry sight. The worse is the manor house. Sitting at the edge of the cliff, an uneasy feeling comes over me whenever I look towards it. However, I must suppress those feelings for now.

When we found the Heir, he was talking with two women. A Vestal, a holy woman of light named Parry and a plague doctor by the name of Pont. The heir explained these two would be joining us on our mission. Our first goal is to explore the ruins of this estate. We need to get our bearings of this place. We will head out next week to start our first mission

Until my return.

Journal entry from Dismas the Highwayman for the week 1 of the campaign

Dismas I

Me, Reynauld, the holy woman and that woman with a bird mask were sent to explore the ruins today. God I don't know what I expected never really believed in those old wives tells of black magic evil undead that would drag you down to the underworld, but …. There real and they can fight. As soon as we started to explore we encountered groups of "living" skeletons. Luckily, we were never ambushed by many of the things and never encountered them in large numbers. Thankfully there were flesh and blood bandits down there as well. They were a bit more difficult than the skeletons, but thankfully they died and didn't rise up again.

On a better note, we found quite a bit of treasure down there. There were about two guarded locked chests, on both occasions, we dealt with the living dead guarding them and then we got the treasure. Thankfully, I was forward-thinking enough to bring some keys with us and we unlocked them both with no trouble. There was plenty of gold inside and we managed to get it all out with no one dying. The only issue we had down there was that Reynauld would occasionally steal from us. I saw it happen right before we left. Reynauld was looking down at a sack that we overlooked and stuffed something in his armor. He denied it of course and that holy woman took his side too. Gave me an earful until we returned to the estate.

Week 2 of the Campaign excerpt from the journal of Bordel the Man-at-Arms

Just arrived in this cursed place an already I regret coming here. I've seen many disastrous places in my time-fighting. Places so devastated by war and destruction that hardly anything remains. But this place this place is beyond all of that. You can feel it in the air and in the ground that this place is wrong. The Tavern being open is the only good to be here, and even that place feels wrong. I am told that Reynauld requests my presence on an exploration run into the ruins. I will go if only to keep myself from getting rusty.

Returning from exploration

Oddly enough I felt well at home in the ruins, I knew my way around and did a good job scouting the area and leading the group through the maze of rooms. We finished the scouting mission with no casualties although that lady with a mask, Pont the plague doctor, nearly died several times. There was also the problem of supplies, we ran out of both torches and food. The torches we lost about half-way through the mission. Meaning we were stuck in darkness for a majority of our time in the ruins. I think that got to Pont. She started to rush into danger towards the end, even refused to heal herself once. Thankfully her rash behavior didn't get us killed. The food was only a minor problem thankfully. We ran out of food, but no one starved so it was a small issue.

I told Reynauld and Dismas that they need to be better at planning. Reynauld agreed and has somewhat put me in charge of planning and organizing our mission. To celebrate my new job, I am going to the tavern there's a gambling table with my name on it.

Week 3 of the campaign journal Entry of Reynauld

Reynauld II

Just spoke with two new arrivals, a crusader named Jon and a Jester named Tom. They offered their services to our cause, and the heir and I decided to recruit them. There is plenty of tainted lands and we will need all the strength we can muster to purify it. For the meantime, I've ordered my second in command Dismas to go relax. The past two-three weeks have bothered his mind and I hope him relaxing will ease it a bit. I've also sent Pont and Bordel to have a small break as well. I myself am in perfect condition so I will be leading a new mission out in one of the Weald this week. The only road that leads to the hamlet foes through that area so if we can cleanse that area supplies and people might improve our situation here. When I go I'll likely bring along the two new recruits as well as one of the Vestals as well. I think I might bring Poer she joined us with Bordel so she might prove useful.

Returning to the Estate after finishing the mission

The trip to the Weald was successful, we scouted out a small area of the Weald and lost no one in the process. The weald is just as dangerous as the ruins. A forest is dangerous enough, but this place is overgrown and rotting and filled walking mushrooms and giant slimes. Then there are the bandits and wild dogs. Poer caught a disease from some wild mongrel we had to put down and I nearly lost my life to one of the walking mushrooms. It was a struggle, but we made it out alive, the light be praised. The new recruits are both strong fighters in their own rights. Jon is good with a blade and walks in the light. The jester although he can't carry a tune nor he is remarkably good with his dirk. And even his bad playing can lift the mood in a dire mood of that place. That is all to report.

Week 4 of the campaign Writing of Brinon, shield breaker.

Brinon I

I arrived today and found this place to be very poorly organized. One of the supposed leaders has gone missing, while another, a man by the name Reynauld has been committed to the large Sanitarium. The only person who I spoke too that seemed like a leader was a man named Dismas said he didn't want to be bothered. So, I found the heir, the head boss of this place. Told me that there was a party forming too soon once Jon and Parry finish gathering supplies for our small quest. I should go prepare myself as well.

Later

Returning from the warrens I will record the events that happen. Our task was simple to go into the depts of the warrens and exterminate the creatures in our way. It was slow going at first the warrens have a disgusting smell about them and it was truly nauseating. We pressed onward hoping to leave that foul smelling place as quickly as possible. We encountered the creatures as we went further in, ugly piglike-abomination. Creatures that walked on two legs like a man, but looked like a pig. Aside from a large worm-like creature, the "pig" things were the only things we fought. There was only a small mishap down there, we had just opened a treasure chest, and we're returning back when the group's leader, Jon triggered a trap. Nearly killed him too. Thankfully, we had managed to treat his wounds and deal with the last group of creatures without losing or anyone else suffering serious injury. Once we made sure the area we were in was completely cleared of those creatures, we left. I fear however the creatures we killed down there will have no meaningful impact on their numbers. The warrens are their breeding ground and I fear that they will breed far too quickly for anyone to deal with.

Week 5 of the campaign

The Heir I

So, far this campaign is not going well I fear. Although we have not lost any solider to this place already we have had several close calls and its only a matter of time until some unfortunate happens. The main issue is the money situation. All of these expeditions so far have slowly been eating away at our finances. The exploration teams only bring back so little that they barely cover the cost of going out on rare occasion do they find something of value that covers their exploration. It's maddening, I don't want my men going unprepared into danger, but I might have too. Then there are the soldier's recovery methods as well as Reynauld's stay in the sanitarium, I don't think I could afford to do this anymore. I have ordered a meeting between my generals, Dismas and Reynauld to discuss such matters. The two always seem to have conflicting schedules of late. Either one is on a mission or getting treatment. Then there's Reynauld's second the Man at Arms, Bordel who disappeared off to parts unknown, doing who knows what. The barkeep claimed he heard Bordel mutter about playing dice. Wherever he's been there for at least two weeks. I will speak to him if, once he returns. This mission will be difficult enough without having our men just disappear on us.

In other news, a strange individual showed up in the hamlet recently, he wore a hood covering most of his face and refused to remove it. His body is covered in scars and deep cuts. His right hand is stained red with blood. He called himself Wolfe and he offered to join our cause. I was tempted to turn him away, he seemed too dangerous to even for a place such as this. Against my better judgment, I allowed him to join our cause. Reynauld recovering, I have Dismas taking him on a trial run to see how he fairs. I am waiting for their return to see how things go for now.

I met with the group as they returned, they were not in the best of shapes. They were being led by a Hellion named Guerun who seemed on the verge of death. She leaned against her spear for support and strangely enough it was Wolfe who was supporting her. Dismas walked behind the two hurling insults and looked ready to fight. When I confronted him, he seemed ready to fight me. I strongly rebuked him, but he seemed to ignore me entirely and walked off towards the bar. The last member of their group the Vestal Parry clutched her valuables together and glared at me. Accused me of trying to steal from her and she rushed off to the abbey. I can only speculate as to what happened, once Dismas has recovered I will press him for details.

Author's Note: This is the story of my playthrough of DD with all DLC added except the latest Color of Madness played on Darkest difficulty. Review or leave a comment if you want have a good day


End file.
